


Black Cat

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Subteez (A submissive Ateez Series) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Catboy Wooyoung, Cock Rings, Collars, Creampie, Frottage, Hybrid AU, M/M, Nudes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Sub Idol, Submissive Wooyoung, hairpulling, mild food play, thigh highs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Cat Boy Woo just wanted to spend Friday the 13th with his hyung. You left him alone, so of course he's gonna find...other ways to get your attention
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Male Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Series: Subteez (A submissive Ateez Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580188
Kudos: 62





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh this was supposed to be posted on friday the thirteenth (obvi) but shit happened so..here it is super late.  
> Feel free to follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) c:

Wooyoung's tail flicked as he watched you zip up your jacket, pouting as you rushed past him with a quick kiss to the temple. 

"Don't be grumpy. I promised to play with you when I get off." You remind him, running a hand through his black hair. The coal colored ears atop his head twitch for a moment before he huffs again, wrapping his tail around your leg. 

"Hyung, you should stay with me. Play with me  _ now. _ " He all but demands. You cock a brow at him before reaching to hook your finger into the loop of his collar, pulling him closer gently enough not to choke him, but firmly to establish yourself. 

"Wooyoung. I  _ said _ I'll play with you when I get home. It's only going to be four hours, I only agreed to help my coworker clean up a bit. Find something to do until I get home." You kiss away his pout, pulling him flush against you by his ass. 

A low chuckle leaves your lips at the mewl that bubbles out of him before Wooyoung nods, smiling up at you with a devious glint. You hum.

"No touching yourself while I'm gone."

His smile falls in an instant.

"Y/n-hyung!"

"No. Behave yourself." You kiss him one last time, running your fingers over one of his ears lovingly to make him shudder before you pull away and go to the door, sliding on your shoes and leaving.

Wooyoung watched you go through the window, his tail swaying back and forth in annoyance before he turned and huffed, crossing his arms. 

"That's not fair." He muttered, moving to browse netflix for some series he could immerse himself into for the next few hours. 

It was about an hour in before he got restless, shifting on the couch before he eyed his phone, a small smile creeping up to his face.

-xXx-

The first message you received from Wooyoung came in the form of a text message. 

_ 1:45pm- Purrfection 🖤 _

_ Such a mean hyung, leaving me alone like this. _

You leave the message on read for the time being, helping your coworker by grabbing something off of the top shelf before your phone vibrated once more.

"Wooyoung I swear to god-" you grumble after your phone once again went off ten minutes later. You tuck yourself into a corner for a moment, opening both messages and nearly choking. 

_ 1:48pm- Purrfection 🖤 _

_ 'Image attached' _

The first message was a picture of Wooyoung in front of his full-length mirror, lips pouted out as he stood in one of your shirts. It was a bit big on his lithe frame, so it came down past his ass, but only slightly. It was long sleeved, so he had a sleeve paw brought up to his cheek as he tilted his head for the selca. You couldn't help but to notice the black thigh highs clinging to his thick thighs, as you bit your lip.

The second one, however, was the one that made you twitch ever so slightly in your pants. 

_ 2pm- Purrfection 🖤 _

_ 'Ah, hyung, ignoring me? On my favorite day, too. Did you know, people say black cats can give you bad luck, you should watch out this Friday the thirteenth~♡ That makes me extra dangerous!' _

_ 'Video attached' _

The video that followed was from the living room. Wooyoung had straddled the leather couch's arm, settling the camera up a little ways from him-probably propped up on some books on the coffee table-as he winked, lifting your shirt up to reveal he had nothing underneath. 

"You told me not to touch myself, this doesn't count, right? I'm  _ technically  _ not touching myself~" he purred, his tail swaying from left to right as he rutted against the arm of the couch, straddling it with those thighs you loved so much falling to either side as he worked his hips back and forth, biting his lip. 

The video was longer than expected, but you were fixed in place, watching as he mewled your name, coming close to release before he stopped, reeling himself in. He tilted his head back, running a hand through his dark hair before he looked at the camera with a smile. 

"Hyung~ You're gonna regret going to work instead of staying with me." He winked before the camera cut. Apparently he even thought to edit the video and cut out the time it took for him to get up before he sent it to you.

_ 2:05pm- Y/n-Oppar _

_ 'Your ass is mine when I get home, kitten' _

_ 2:06pm-Y/n Oppar _

_ 'Wtf did you change my name in the chat too?' _

_ 2:06pm- Purrfection 🖤 _

_ 'My ass should've been yours this morning instead of you leaving me. And yes. I did. Here, should I change it to a more fun one?' _

_ 'Y/n-Oppar has been changed to Hung-Hyung' _

_ 2:08pm- Purrfection 🖤 _

_ 'Anyway, shouldn't you be working? I'll see you when you get home, hopefully you're not too tired! If you are, I can find something to keep me occupied. That's what you said, right?' _

Your brow twitched slightly as you ran a hand down your face. It took every fiber in your being to not rip your work shirt and head home. 

Wooyoung being a brat was already a common occurrence, but today he was really going above and beyond. 

You shake your head, moving to get back to work before your phone buzzes in your hand again. 

_ 2:16pm- Purrfection 🖤 _

_ 'Have a good day, Hyung~ Work hard and you can have some cake when you get home~♡' _

_ 'Image attached' _

"Don't open it, Y/n." You tell yourself repeatedly before letting out a curse, opening the image anyway. All the air left your lungs. 

The picture was taken from behind him, and you could see Wooyoung had moved back to the bedroom, laying on his side as he looked back, his ears perked atop his head as he stared into the camera with hooded eyes. He had reached back to spread apart one of his cheeks, exposing his small pink hole as his tail curled around his wrist.

"That fucking slut." You growl, pivoting on your heel and storming to the bathroom to splash water on your face. You put your phone on silent and go back to work, ignoring the raging hard on in your pants. 

-x-

Wooyoung was napping lightly when the sound of your car pulling up made him perk up. His ears twitched, his tail flicking back and forth as you fish your keys out of your pocket. 

When you push the door open, you notice the top of his head peeking out from behind the couch, clearly waiting for you to jump at the chance of pouting him for his earlier teasing. 

Instead, you shrug off your jacket, scratching the spot between his ears as you walk past him into the kitchen. 

He blinked. 

“Hyung~? How was work?” He inquired, rolling off of the couch to follow you. He’s still dressed in that oversized shirt, still has those thigh highs clinging to his legs as he follows you, clearly trying to coax a reaction out of you as he brushed up against your side. 

“It came and went. Have you eaten?” You inquire, poking your head into the fridge. Wooyoung watched you with his head tilted, a small pout on his face as you walked past him with a bowl of ice cream. 

“M’not hungry.” He pouted, following you as you sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. He huffed, giving you the side eye. You looked at him, fighting back the urge to smirk as you brought the spoon of vanilla ice cream to your lips. 

“You sure? You seemed pretty cock hungry earlier, so I thought I’d ask.” You muse casually, smirking when he choked. 

Wooyoung bit his lip before purring, leaning into your space. 

“If that’s what you meant, yes, I am quite famished.” He grinned, leaning in for a kiss. You lace your fingers into his soft black hair and tug his head back before he can take it, chuckling at the pained moan that left his lips as he bore his neck to you. 

“Had you have behaved, you would already be bouncing on my cock, but since you wanted to be impatient, I’m gonna take my time.” you promise with a small chaste peck to his cheek. Wooyoung bit his lip.

“I gotta be bratty sometimes, y’know? Gotta spice it up.” despite his words, the way his breath trembled in anticipation gave way to how excited he truly felt. You chuckle and push the bowl into his hands. 

“Sit here. I’ll be right back.” you tell him, moving to the bedroom. Wooyoung pouted, peeking over the back of the couch as he watched you disappear. You came back, shirtless with a pair of basketball shorts loosely clinging to your hips. His pupils dilated when you came back, a decorative box tucked under your arm.

Oh. Oh, it was gonna be one of  _ those _ nights.

“Hands and knees.” 

The stern tone in your voice made Wooyoung shudder as he set the bowl on the table beside the couch, shifting around until he was in position. You circle the couch, setting the box in front of him so he could see as you pulled items from it. 

First, a bottle of lube.

“You’re so impatient. What am I gonna do with you?” You taunt, popping the cap open before you ran your hand up his thick thighs, hooking your finger into the elastic band of one of the thigh highs before letting it pop back. He gasped sharply as you chuckled, your hand still trailing upwards. You push up the overgrown shirt, exposing his bare ass to you while Wooyoung squirms. 

“Touch me? Please?”

You chuckle and draw your hand back, bringing it down hard enough to make his body rock forward. He mewled, his tail stiffening before he clenched his fists, arching his back up for more. You can’t help the laugh that left your lips as you plant five more hard slaps to his cheeks, only stopping when his ass was sporting a cherry color. Wooyoung moaned in delight at each one, pressing his forehead to the couch as he steadied himself, a small bead of precum running out of his aching cock. 

“Ah, ah. Raise your head.” You order, lifting his chin so he could look you in the eyes. Once you were sure he would keep his head up, you let his chin go, squirting some of the lube into your hand before rubbing it over his hole, smiling lazily at the way he whined needily. 

You pushed the first finger in with no resistance, followed by the second and third, holding Wooyoung’s gaze as you stretched him open slowly. You watch with a careful gaze as his breathing goes from soft whimpers, to needier whines, subtly pushing his ass back in an attempt to get you to go  _ just  _ a bit deeper. 

“I think that’s a good place to stop, hm?” You pull your fingers out abruptly before laughing at the way his head shot up in protest. 

“Hyung-!”

“Shh. I have other things planned for you.” You tell him, pulling out a plug. The end of it had a beautiful amethyst stone and Wooyoung swallowed thickly, looking up at you as you slicked up the plug. 

“You’re going to have to work for my cock, kitten. You can manage that, yes?” You chuckled, kissing over the beauty mark on his cheek before pressing the tip of the plug against his trembling pucker. Wooyoung nodded, kissing at your jaw as you slid it inside, cooing sweet nothings to him as he let out a low, heated moan. 

You move Wooyoung around until you can sit back down, settling him in your lap as you kiss his neck. Wooyoung nudged you until he had your attention, kissing you deeply as he subtly rolled his hips. You let him kiss you, reaching into your pocket for the cock ring you stashed away, rolling it over his cock as he rutted against you.

Instantly, Wooyoung whined and pulled back, looking down at his restrained cock. 

“H-Hyung hold on-”

You arch a brow. 

“Were you or weren’t you a bad kitty?” You hum, wrapping your hand around his cock. He shuddered, his hips moving up as he needily and silently asked for more of your touch. You roll your thumb over the head of his cock, watching his face as you pump him slowly. 

“I...I w-was...I was a bad kitty.” He pants, his mouth falling open as you kiss at his jaw. 

“Mmm. And bad kitties have to work to get forgiven, yes?” You continue, cocking your head to the side. Wooyoung nods again, eyes fluttering before he lets out a pathetic whimper in protest as you take your hand off of him. 

“Work for it then, kitten. Grind on me like you did this couch while I was gone.” You tell him, lifting your thigh after pulling the shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but the black thigh highs. Wooyoung shuddered and held your shoulders, grinding back and forth as you casually grab the bowl of half melted ice cream from the side of the couch, your eyes focused back on the tv as Wooyoung whimpered and whined in your lap, his restrained cock sliding up and down your thigh. 

Before long, his head was on your shoulder, his breath hot in your ear as his tail flicked to and fro. 

“Hyung...Hyung, please don’t be so mean. I just w-wanted to play with you. I can’t stay like this, hyung.” He panted, his thighs trembling as his rutting grew more desperate, chasing an orgasm that wouldn’t come. 

“Y/n-hyung,  _ please _ .” He shivered before yelping as you ‘accidentally’ drop a dollop of ice cream against his collarbone.

“Oops.” You hum, ducking your head down to lick the ice cream off of him. He whimpered before gasping as you dropped another right over his pectoral, letting it run down past his nipple as you grab onto his ass. 

“I didn’t say stop. But since Hyung’s so nice, I’ll help you.” You tease, dragging your tongue over his nipple as you squeeze his ass, making him grind faster. Wooyoung’s head fell back as you continued your attack, dropping melted ice cream onto his chest and neck, only to lick it up moment’s later, making him rock against your thigh at your pace. He cried out, eyes fluttering as he had his first dry orgasm, a shaky sound leaving his lips as you slow it down, purring praise to him. 

“Good boy, does it feel good?”

“I-It would feel better if you took the ring off.” He shot back, though much of his sassy tone had bled away into a wanton one. 

“Not yet. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” You tell him before picking him up, carrying him to the bedroom. His tail wrapped around your waist as he kissed all over your face, mewling when you set him down on his back on the bed, pushing his legs apart to expose him fully to you. 

Wooyoung looked up at you through his lashes, a low purr leaving his lips as he squirmed below you. 

“Hyung, c’mere.” He reached out, giving you grabby hands. You chuckle and tug your gym shorts down, lips quirked up as Wooyoung’s pupils dilated at the sight of your cock, hard and standing prominent as you crawled over his body, your palms at either side of his head as Wooyoung wrapped his arms around you. 

The two of you kissed, slow and passionate as Wooyoung wrapped one of his legs around you in an attempt to feel more of you on top of him. You rewarded his efforts by grinding down, rutting against him as he moaned into the kiss, his trembling fingers threading into your hair. 

The more desperate Wooyoung got, the faster you went, soon rocking against him as you moaned into his shoulder, a thin layer of sweat beginning to cover your bodies as you felt yourself getting close. 

“ _ Hyung _ , please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry please please take it off, I want y-you...I need you to fuck me  _ please _ .” he shuddered, arching up with his eyes closed as another dry orgasm made him shake. You stopped your teasing, pressing a kiss to his cheek after a small tear rolled from his eye from the overwhelming feeling. You kiss his temple and roll the ring off of his cock before gently taking the plug out. 

Instantly, Wooyoung whimpers at the loss, but before he could whine any more, you settle him on his side, hooking your arm under his thigh to raise it up as you slot yourself in behind him. He looks back at you, whispering a desperate and needy ‘please hyung’ before you push into him, both of you groaning at finally being joined. 

Wooyoung’s needy mews and the way his tail curls around your upper thigh tells you he’s in no mood for gentle love making, and after all of the day’s pent up frustrations, you’re more than happy to oblige, thrusting into him wildly as his mewls and moans fill the room. 

“Ah~ Thank you~” He moans, eyes sliding closed as his ears twitch above his head, his black hair matted to his forehead and the back of his neck from sweat as he rocks from the force of your thrusts. 

“I’ve been waiting for Hyung’s cock all day~” He babbles, pressing his back fully against your chest as you grunt, kissing his temple. 

“Is this why my kitten has been misbehaving? You wanted hyung to fuck you that bad? I’ll make sure to give you some extra love for being such a mean hyung.” You promise, smiling as Wooyoung turns his head, cupping your cheek as best he could, kissing you once more as you thrusted into him. 

At some point he whimpered, his fingers trembling against your face as he drew close. You didn’t slow your pace, letting his thigh go to reach around to his front, stroking his cherry red cock in time with your thrusts, swallowing down every shaky moan and whimper as he got closer. 

“Y-Y/n, I can’t hold it…”

“You don’t have to. Cum for me baby, you’ve earned it.” You cooed, kissing him again before focusing on dragging him over the edge with you. 

Wooyoung mewled and keened, his voice cracking as he was finally granted an orgasm. A tear or two rolled out of his eye from the earth shattering feeling of all his built up pleasure washing over him. You follow close behind, snapping your hips forward a few good times before you press a kiss to his shoulder, cumming while nestled deep inside of him. 

Wooyoung panted, reaching back to lace your fingers together, taking a few minutes to catch his breath with you. Once he did, he squirmed, looking back at you. 

“H...Hyung…” He trailed off, biting his lip. You look up at him curiously before he took your hand and guided it down to his cock, which was still half hard. You arch a brow and kiss his cheek. 

“Still want more? Greedy boy, hm? You’ll have to work for it yourself, baby.” You wink and Wooyoung perks at the challenge. 

That’s how you got into this position, flat on you back with Wooyoung straddling you, your hands on his lithe hips as he sat back onto your cock, a long, drawn out purr leaving his lips. 

You don’t say a word as Wooyoung begins to ride you, but you, your eyes raking over his body in appreciation as the hybrid fucked himself on your cock, the sound absolutely filth from the sweaty skin against skin and your cum and lube slicked dick sliding in and out with every bounce from the feline. 

“A-am I still a bad kitty, hyung?” He laughs almost seductively, running a hand through his black hair before placing both of them against your chest, the heart at the end of his collar bobbing as he rode you. You chuckle and reach forward, wrapping a hand around his dick and licking your lips at the desperate sound that left his mouth as you did. 

Poor thing. Must be so sensitive. 

“You’re a good kitty, Woo. Look at you, riding hyung like a fucking champ. C’mon baby, make hyung cum inside you again.” You urge, your own voice a low growl as Wooyoung mewls in delight at the order. He claws lightly down your chest, planting his thigh high-clad thighs more firmly at either side of your hips as he worked your cock faster, his cries quickly turning into needy whimpers and moans from how good he felt. 

You smile fondly up at him, stroking him in time with his bucking until he shook and let out a half scream, cumming messily over your fist, abdomen, and chest before he collapsed against your body, shaking from the aftershocks. You wrap your arms around him, holding him tight against your body as you gently rock him back and forth. 

The two of you stayed in each others arms for a while before the feline tiredly lifted his head, peppering your face in small kisses. 

“I’m sorry for being bratty, Y/N-hyung.”

You chuckle. 

“You’re not.”

“You’re absolutely right, but I figured I’d say it just in case.” he grinned, laughing along with you as you sat up. 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way. C’mon, let's take a bath, I’m sure you feel all sticky.” you comment, reaching behind him to run your fingers along his thighs. He shuddered and confirmed that your cum had began to roll out of him. 

“Can we use the Salem-themed bath bomb I got? It has a cute black cat toy in it.” He perked, yawning slightly as you picked him up. 

“You’re the cutest black cat to me, but sure,” You let out a hearty chuckle as you turn the bath water on. “Let’s use the bath bomb.”


End file.
